When he sees me he'll realize that I'm his baby
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: A father becomes a father when he sees his child. What was supposed to be a drunken hookup. Ended with Logan having something much worse that just a hangover. Mpreg. Kendall lost in denial.Who will pick up the pieces and be Logan's light in his darkness?.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this typed up for awhile now. I didn't want to post it, but then i decided what the hell!. This might end up being Jagan, still thinking about it. So i hope you guys like, review and ya the whole enchilada...**

* * *

><p>Quiet sobs are muffled by the door of the bathroom. It's silent throughout the house and it's the middle of the night which means everyone is sleeping. Or at least some of them. Logan has his back against the bathtub. Sitting on the cold tile of the floor. He looks down but every time he does his tears just increase. He rubs his belly slowly, holding back sobs but failing as he remembers what caused the reason he's crying for…<p>

Two boys stumble into the dark bedroom, their arms wrapped around each other as they kiss. A hand reaches over to switch the light on while never removing his lips from the boy. Suddenly they find themselves rolling around in the bed, tearing at each others clothes, as they gain friction that is requested by their hardened members.

" K-Kendall" moans Logan, as the blonde slowly pushes in. They pant against each other, hips pressed tightly together. Logan wiggles his hips signaling the blonde to begin. He pulls out leaving the tip at the entrance before plummeting in, making Logan's hips buck up as he they both let out loud moans. He thrusts in harder as the withering brunette requests.

Their words are slurred, due to the fact that they just came from a party totally hammered. They had both had a pretty good night, until Kendall's girlfriend decided she was leaving because she was so convinced Kendall was eyeing another girl at the party. Leaving him pissed and in need of some sort of action, anything really.

Logan being the type to not really party, found himself looking around at all the drunken teens, feeling out of place. He felt a tap at his shoulder and he smiled as his best friend stood there holding a bottle of vodka. At first Logan wasn't sure, but after a beg and a pout followed by the famous Knight puppy dog eyes, Logan gave in and joined Kendall.

They were soon pretty drunk. Kendall began noticing Logan, and right now he was looking good. The blonde had a sudden craving for the bookworm, even though he wasn't gay. Logan didn't know what to think about when Kendall crashed their lips together in a sloppy drunken kiss. He thought maybe he likes guys, or just this one. But he didn't put much thought to it. So he kissed back.

Then one kiss led to a heavy make out that had them stumbling back to the apartment latching onto each other for dear life so they could get to the bedroom and release that sexual tension between them. Kendall thrust one last time before screaming Logan's name in a loud moan. Logan groaned as he came all over the blonde's chest and stomach.

And then they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms. The next morning was probably one of the worst, two reasons: one massive hangover, and two the guys were naked in Logan's bed. The events replayed in their heads. Neither of them said anything as they parted ways to begin a day full of awkward, and huge headaches.

The boys didn't say a word to each other for the next days. Kendall spending all the time he could with Jo to avoid Logan. Logan spent the whole week throwing up. He didn't know what was wrong with him. At first he passed it off as the stomach bug. But then he began getting dizzy and was throwing up almost every morning.

After awhile the throwing up has stopped, and Logan was glad. Things with him and Kendall were somewhat clearing up. It almost seemed as if everything was getting back to normal. Kendall seemed to feel more comfortable around the brunette. Which made him feel relieved because he had missed his friend. It was the end of the dreadful and awkward month and everything was back to normal.

During the first few days of the new month, Logan began having morning sickness again. It became worse and worse everyday. At rehearsal Gustavo practically ripped his head off as he constantly was messing up the song by feeling nauseous. Logan knew that there was something seriously wrong with him, so he made an appointment to be checked out.

The day he stepped foot into that clinic, was the day he wished his heart would have stopped beating. He couldn't accept the fact that what he thought was something simple as the flu, turned out to be something bigger. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was a month and three weeks pregnant. He just couldn't accept the fact that he was pregnant with the child of his best STRAIGHT friend.

That day he locked himself in his room, and cried for hours. He cried because he was never supposed to pregnant. He cried because he was a boy, because everyone would hate him but especially because Kendall would be disgusted and would hate him forever. This wasn't possible. He couldn't have a baby. He was male for crying out loud!.

Or so he thought. Turns out he is a hermaphrodite. He know for sure knew that his friends would hate him. He was a freak, he belonged in the circus. No one would ever love him. He would be left to fend for himself and his bastard child. It was obviously too late in the game to even consider an abortion. And even if it were still early. Logan would never find it in him to take a child's life away, let alone his own.

The day he told them about his situation is the day that he wished would have never happened. No one believed him at all at first. But then he showed them the medical files indicating that he was indeed pregnant. Mrs. Knight was left speechless. James was taken back completely. Carlos beamed and said,

" No wonder you make a pretty cute girl". making him blush before stammering something about finding his helmet, which in fact was placed over his head.

When they asked who the father was. Logan could only look to the ground. When he looked back up they noticed he had tears slowly rolling down his eyes. Shortly followed by a " I'm sorry Kendall". that was the cherry on top of everything. Kendall couldn't look at him, so he did something that might be considered coward like. He ran from the apartment.

Leaving everyone in complete shock. If it indeed wouldn't have been Kendall's child he would have never run away looking, disgusted, horrified, guilty. Mrs. Knight didn't say a word that whole day. She locked herself in her room, never coming out not even to cook. James and Carlos comforted a broken Logan the whole day.

Carlos brightening up his day by saying sweet things like, " I can be the daddy, or I can be it's big brother". that made Logan somewhat happy. Carlos was really sweet but he was too clueless at the moment, and too engrossed at the fact that he was going to be an uncle, to understand the gravity of the situation. James was angry with Kendall, sad for Logan. Worried for him, feeling the need to rip Kendall's head off, feeling like he had to step up and be there for Logan and his baby.

Kendall walked and walked for hours. He couldn't be the father to Logan's baby. It's impossible. He was with Jo and happy too. He can't picture him and Logan with a child in front of a small yellow house, with a white picket fence. That thought was saved for Jo. He wasn't gay. He couldn't marry Logan, or be a father. He want's a nice wedding with Jo in a beautiful white wedding gown walking down the aisle looking stunningly breath taking.

Not two men in tuxedo's, holding hands as the priest weds them. Now Kendall has nothing against gay people, but he can't picture himself being with a man for the rest of his life. He wasn't attracted to boys. He was straight as a ruler. He liked boobs not Pecs. Nice curves not a slim body. A vagina not a penis. Logan was his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

He didn't even know if Logan was gay. He felt like an asshole right now for just storming out of there. He felt horrible for leaving Logan broken with what could possibly be his child. No it can't and it's not. There is no way in hell that Kendall got Logan pregnant. So he did what any other coward would do, he denied, denied, denied until the moon don't shine…

Logan cried every night every day. Wishing he could turn time back to refuse going to that party that lead to this. But right now he was no longer crying because of Kendall. He was crying because he thought that he just couldn't make it. That he would not be able to bring a child into this world and be the only one to watch after it. But Logan was not a coward like Kendall. He wouldn't leave his baby. He would stick with it forever, even if it meant never acknowledging Kendall ever again.

So as Logan makes his way back to bed, he rubs his stomach softly. Smiling as he knows that maybe in the darkness he's lost in there is light. He just has to find it and make his way out.

" It's you and me against the world kiddo…


	2. Chapter 2 Second doubts

**Ok second Chapter. Thanks for the Reviews and the favorites it means a lot. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>" Mr. Mitchell, I don't know how we didn't detect this the first time but it looks like you're having…twins…<p>

And then my world cashes completely. I can't seem to breath. My heart is pounding, I feel light headed. My vision starts to blur. The room begins spinnin-

" Mr. Mitchell" she says snapping her fingers in my face. I close my eyes as my body stops trembling. I stare at her, questioning her. Maybe she's playing a trick on me because I'm a pregnant man. She can tell I'm confused. So calmly and patiently she points at the screen, while holding the ultrasound transducer against my goo filled stomach.

I look at the screen gasping as I see two embryos indeed and in fact, swimming in my stomach. " Congratulations" she says, awkwardly after a few minutes of staring at my future. She excuses herself leaving me to sulk up what I will have to deal with for the rest of my life. And the worst part possibly and maybe, most definitely alone…

As I drive I can't even see the road. Maybe it's a good thing, maybe that way I'll crash and leave my misery. But as much as I want to die right now, I can't. my babies are more valuable. And it's not fair to them. I pull aside and bring my phone out. Dialing with shaky hands as my sobs take over my body. I curse as no one seems to pick up fast enough.

" Hi Logan, how's the ultrasound-Logan are you crying?" her tone finally sounds of the concerned mother that I so at this moment need. I breath harshly into the phone, before managing to find full words.

" Mrs. K-Knight(Gasp)c-c-can you( Loud sob) come p-pick me up, I-I can't d-drive r-right now…he finishes barely hearing when she says she's on her way, because his sobs were too loud. Twenty minuets later and a strained throat. I see the van pull up followed by James running towards the door a panicked look on his face. He opens the door immediately throwing a million questions my way. I can't answer I'm too lost to function properly.

He lifts me out of the car and carries me all the way to the van. All I hear is Mrs. Knight telling James to take the other car back. But he protests by saying he's not leaving me. The whole car ride back to the Palm Woods. James cradles me in his arms whispering comforting nothings into my ear. James is sweet he really is. Despite his vain demeanor. There's a friend in need, he's a friend indeed.

I feel my eyes close slowly as James takes me up to 2J. All I remember is hearing Carlos gasp and scream what happened. Then I pass out…I wake up to a warm cloth being dragged across my forehead. My irritated eyes flutter open, to a scene of a worried looking James. He smiles slightly as I fully open my eyes. Only to frown when I groan at the large headache attacking me.

" Logie…what's wrong?" he asks, calmly. I can tell he's genuinely sorry for me. And that's really the last thing I need right now. People feeling sorry for me. I'm tired of everyone that meets me, or everyone I know thinking I'm vulnerable. That I need protection always. Well I don't. do I appreciate it?. Yes. But not when they see me at my weakest. Because I know I'm not weak anymore. I'm strong enough to accept that I'm about to become a father. And today I was man enough to accept that I was having twins. I don't need Kendall.

I'll prove to him and everyone that Logan Mitchell is more man than the supposed leader of Big Time Rush. Man enough to bring two babies into this world and look after them and care for them myself. I'm tired of crying, of hoping that Kendall will see the light. I'm tired of everyone feeling sorry for me because I know that at the end of the day. That I will give my babies the best life possible, no matter how many times I have to kill myself emotionally they will everything.

" Where's everyone?" I ask, my voice dry and scratchy. He looks at me for a few seconds.

" Mrs. Knight took Carlos to go get the car from where you left it. Katie is with Tyler down by the pool and Kendall well-I cut him off.

" I don't care where Kendall is" I tell him, firmly. He frowns at this and I could hardly bring myself to care. He sighs sadly and looks down at his hands before back up at me.

" Logan, you can't stop fighting for him, you have to remind him everyday that you're carrying his baby". he tells me, and that's my breaking point.

" Honestly James, Kendall could go fuck himself. I don't need to remind him because he knows. I'm tired of waiting for something that's obviously not going to happe-he cuts me off. Looking quite shocked.

" Logan , you can't just not care about Kendall, this is his problem just as much as it is yours" he reminds me. I'm sick of everything in this fucking apartment reminding me of that blonde bitch. I don't care if Kendall helps me through this or not. That's up to him, if he wants to then I'll gladly let him. But right now even mentioning his name makes me sick.

" That's just it James I don't care anymore. He's a coward but I'm not, and I'll take care of my babies all on my own" I tell him, proud and dominantly. My confession takes him back, he looks at me as if I've grown two more heads.

" Babies?" he asks slowly. Then I physically slap myself for saying that out loud. I look down at my hands suddenly finding my sucky nail bids amusing. He lifts my chin up slowly with his fingers so I could look him in the eyes. I feel like I'm about to cry again, but only because of how scared James looks. He looks more frightened than I am. I wouldn't blame him either. It's one thing to find out your best GUY friend is Prego and another to find out he's having not only one but two babies.

I clear my throat before nodding. " Ya…I'm having twins" I whisper the last part. I see him and he looks like the wind has been knocked out of his body. Like as if he's just found out that Cuda will no longer be selling it's products do to a chemical that makes your hair fall out. He stares blankly at the ceiling. So many emotions flickering through his face.

We fall into a silence that seems to last an eternity. He's about to speak up when the door bursts open, followed by Mrs. Knight and Carlos. I'm relieved because Kendall didn't come with them. But now I'm nervous about my news. Mrs. Knight walks over to me and immediately starts babying me. Carlos looks like a lost puppy waiting to be found. And James still looks like he saw a ghost.

" Mama Knight I'm ok" I reassure her, but I know that's just bull shit, so does James by the way he looks at me. I sigh this is going to be one hell of a day. You see the situations you get yourself into Logan?. You could gone back home from the party but nooo. Now look at the mess you're in. I interrupt her telling her to take a seat. Her and Carlos stare at me on edge as I begin pacing in front of them.

" Ok…so I don't really no how to uh say this…but a-she speaks over me.

" Logan you can tell us, were not here to judge you sweetie you know that" she reminds me. I nod she is really sweet it's just her Satan child that I hate right now.

" Well…ok what I'm about to say is huge, and I mean like huge, huge…but it'd be like so sweet if no one hit me after this" I stammer clearly nervous. Carlos snaps at me. I stop and sigh defeated.

" So I was at the clinic today and the doctor gave me some uh news about the baby".

" Is it ok? I mean you didn't have a miscarriage did you?" she asks, ever so motherly.

Sigh, " No Mrs. Knight that is not even close to it…ok I'm just gonna stop beating around the bush…so today life decided to take another huge dump on me…and uh ya, I'm having twins…I tell her dejected. I wait for their reactions but it's exactly what I expected. A long awkward silence. Even Carlos is affected by it. And oh gosh the look on Mrs. Knight's look is killing me right now. She looks as if she just got a call from the California prison telling her that Katie was arrested for bank robbery, fifteen counts of illegal pirated movies. For shopping at the black market for taking over the world with a floating shaved ice stand, for finding Bitters' body buried under a pile of all her Dak Zevon junk.

We remain in the awkward bath of my news. I don't blame them, it's just too much to take in before dinner. Speaking of dinner I'm kinda craving a burrito. Oh gosh the cravings will start kicking in soon. Damn it! I totally forgot about that part. I get my train of thought back on track when the door opens. And lo and behold, Kendall. The smug bastard walks in totally wrecked looking. He probably just came back from fucking his girlfriend.

My stomach turns at his presence. He frowns as he walks in to the scene. I really just want to grab something and throw it at his stupid face. He knows why everyone's been so reserved around here lately. And all he could do is avoid the situation by having meaningless sex with that other blonde bimbo. You know after the whole smorgasbord went down. I thought I might of felt something for him, but now he can just forget about it.

" What's going on…he trails off, looking at me before looking at the others. I just cross my arms and begin looking at my nails. Rocking on my heels while humming to myself. Mrs. Knight looks up at me furrowing her brows.

" Logan how can you be so calm about all this?' she questions, I stop looking at my nails and stare down at her blankly shrugging my shoulders. " I'm not, I'm actually freaking out…on the inside" I tell her nonchalantly. And it's true I' am freaking out, but I'm not about to show Kendall. Again like I said before, Fuck yourself.

She sighs while rubbing her temples. Kendall's still looking at me, like bitch let this go it ain't mine. I mentally flip him off. She stands and releases a shaky breath, while looking at Kendall. He stares at her waiting for her to speak. She clears her throat and wipes her hands on her shirt.

" Kendall, Logan just came back from the clinic…

He looks at her like he doesn't give a shit. Fuck you!.

" And…Logan do you want to tell him or should I?" she asks. I nod at her to tell her stupid child the news.

" Well the doctors found something interesting…she trails off, trying to remain collected as to not scare him away. I chuckle under my breath. Because for a moment Kendall looks excited and that get's me angry. She's about to speak again but I cut her off.

" Ok let's cut the bullshit, we don't need to make this some Lifetime moment. I came back and found out that You(Points finger)got me pregnant, and now thanks to YOU!, I'm carrying both of your kids!" I yell completely heated. Oh man the look on his face…priceless.

He stiffens eyes going wide mouth gasping like a fish. Karma is all I can think of right now. Mrs. Knight and the guys stare at me shocked. I never blow up like that but it's about time I did. I'm no longer putting caution up. I'm staring to assert my dominance, keep off grass bitch. The motherfucker suddenly becomes Helen Keller. I wish he stayed like that forever, then I would never hear his stupid voice again.

He breaks away from his trance. And looks at everyone. " Twins?" he asks, in a very hushed tone.

"Ya twins, thank you very much for completely raping my teen years, son of a bitch".

" I don't know why you're snapping at me for? That's your problem not mine, you opened your legs" he tells me, and that fucking makes me explode. I swear I felt something inside me snap. He's lucky there is the couch blocking us, because I would have ended him.

" Me?, Me?…are you fucking serious!. You were the one that opened my legs, and you were the one that caused this. If you would have just followed your shit quality girlfriend we wouldn't even be in this mess. But instead you convinced me to drink a bottle of crappy vodka and get me knocked up!. And I was stupid and drunk enough to fucking go along!, but I'm man enough to realize that it's my fault just as much as it is yours, and I'm man enough to accept that I'm the father and not doubt them!" I snap, I don't even care anymore like I said. I just hope this fucks his life just as much as mine.

He looks mad, do I care? Not a chance. Mrs. Knight is full on sobbing. James and Carlos are staring at me like I'm Godzilla. He keeps denying this but he no longer will be able to. He'll just have to accept it.

" They're not my babies!" he yells.

" If you're not man enough to admit it, than be man enough to get a test. But you know what they are your babies, and you will grow up knowing it to, so fuck you and your precious masculinity!, because I'm done. With Big Time Rush, with all this bullshit, with California but I'm especially done with you!. I fucking hate you Kendall Knight!. And YOUR babies will get to hear wonderful stories about how their pathetic excuse of a father doubted them.

And with that I was gone. Ignoring the protests from the guys. I slam my room door and flop down on my bed, I begin to cry. But because I know that I' am truly done. I can't stay here anymore. So I'm going back to Minnesota, hopefully one day Kendall will finally stop acting like he doesn't care and come see his kids. But when that happens no one will ever know…

" It's you and me against the world kiddos…


	3. Chapter 3, 3 times the charm of Kendall

**ok, thank you all so much for the reviews. I know some of you like a confident no bullshit taking Logan. And it's about time he did stand up to eyebrows, who annoys me in this story anyway. But overall Kendall is like a cool character and stuff but a yea otay! review, alert, favorite the whole shindig...**

* * *

><p>Third month into pregnancy.<p>

At this point my belly was begging to grow a little more which had me worried. I did not want to be fat but I will be especially since I'm having twins. My cravings had increased, I found myself wanting to eat pickles all the time. Or a bunch of other junk foods that I normally wouldn't eat. Like: a whole carton of ice cream, a dozen glazed doughnuts from crispy cream. A big juicy steak, and this huge craving for anything chocolate. But I'm also making sure not to over indulge. Need to keep my babies healthy.

By this time I had yet to leave LA. I don't know why I keep staying everyday it's drama, drama, drama. I stay out of it completely. Mrs. Knight and Kendall are constantly fighting. She's mad and disappointed in him for not being there to take responsibility. He's also been staying out really late at night. Coming home drunk if that doesn't scream I'm the deadbeat daddy! Then I don't know what does.

I was no longer allowed to participate in Big Time Rush. So Gustavo gave me the whole pregnancy off. I was doing fairly well on my own. Taking care of myself, not doing anything too reckless, but then again when do I?. whoa! That book is a hardcover be careful Logan!. I'm suddenly fucking bipolar. My mood swings have kicked in and I hate it.

I'll be like hey Carlos, wanna go hangout by the pool?. Then I'll be, Carlos watch where you're fucking splashing water hockey head!. And then I'll turn into an emotional mess. I'm sorry Carlos, I didn't mean it!, I'm hideous and fat, I feel like freaking Shrek!. You bitch give that fucking corndog!. I never thought I'd be asking this, but who knew motherhood was a bitch?.

No one knew I was pregnant and I wanted it to stay that way. I did my best to stay indoors all the time. I only went out weather it be for: Clinic appointments, a call from Bitters stating Carlos has been caught in some crazy antic. Or just to go stuff my face at In-N-Out. James has been like a hawk on me 24/7. Making sure I don't do anything to hurt me or the babies. He would so totally be a better dad then…ya him.

The bitch that is morning sickness has returned once again. It was a little light not too heavy like before I got my eggo Prego. I stay in my room like half the time, to avoid people. Everyone in general has been getting on my nerves lately. And the fact that I have heartburn that is radiating my knee caps horribly is not helping my cause. And I've also haven't taken a dump since Monday of last week. I heard anal sex is great for when you're backed up, but no way in hell am I taking another's 'P' up my 'B'. I have this round belly as a thank you the last time I had unprotected gay sex.

It's a good thing I don't lactate. But for some reason my nipples have been hard. And I've been horny for like the past few days. But again I am not having sex until these babies are off to college. My Madre and padre have insisted I go back to the big M. They don't even know Kendall is the father. I just said I woke up pregnant a very vivid explanation if you ask me. I am going back and tell them eventually just not right now, I'm really lazy to move around much or explain drunk best friends fucking and making me a mom. They were take aback when they found out I had girly parts. My father said that's why I thought you were a girl when you were born!. Gee way to make feel less of a man daddy dearest.

For a moment I thought my parents would be like those psycho parents that would force me into abortion or just do the metal hanger thing procedure type thing you know?. But they were glad, shocked more like shitting bricks. But in a good way. After all they wanted grandkids gay or straight female or male or both. Another thing I think I've been checking guys out more lately. Suddenly James seems yummy to me. Or is it just that Mangerine that makes him look like a giant orange?.

Or how Carlos thinks it's okay to walk around the house in only his boxers. Now don't get me wrong Carlos is cute and all. But I kinda feel like a pedophile checking him out. Does that sound douche bag of me?. Anyway, ya I have some pretty hot friends. But I don't know if I could ever see myself with any of them. But if James keeps flexing those muscles and coming to my rescue then baby you can sweep me off my feet. Oh god I sound like one of our fan girls/psycho killers/hookers in the making.

Mama K is like hardcore mother bear on my ass. She won't let me lift anything too heavy, or help her out with grocery shopping. She's total boss. I'm glad to see that at least one Knight is making an effort by being there for me. Katie you know that girl, she's there for me and all but a kid could only be so much of a comfort for a pregnant man. Carlos is just stoked at the idea that he's probably the only guy in the world that has a twin carrying in his stomach genius guy/girl best friend. James is well James. He's there for me and I appreciate it. But I want to show everyone that I don't need someone to get through this.

It's late at night. Probably like two-ish?. Everybody is passed out except for a very hungry Logan. Who at the moment is dipping strawberries into a big bowl of chocolate syrup followed by shooting whip cream down his throat. The light of the kitchen is on so everything else is dark. Logan is humming to himself while eating his pregnancy away. He feel's like a huge fat ass but it's going to happen eventually so might as well enjoy.

He's so caught up in his late night snack he doesn't even hear the front door of the apartment open. Someone stumbles across the living room making the brunette look up from his strawberries. His stomach turns at the sight of that "himbecile". He's muttering to himself tripping over his own feet completely shit faced. Logan scoffs and he soon wishes he hadn't.

Kendall turns around and looks at Logan who's wearing a look of disbelief. Kendall stands there in the dark living room just staring blankly at Logan. Then he moves slowly towards the lit part of the house. Logan awkwardly begins putting everything away. But jumps back when he feels Kendall standing behind him breathing down on his neck with hot breath.

He turns around abruptly making Kendall stumble back. Logan get's a good look at the blonde's appearance. His eyes are red with bags under them. His hair is disheveled, stubble standing out in the light. He reeks of vodka and stale cigarettes. He sniffles and looks down at Logan's stomach. Logan goes to move but stops when Kendall places his hand on top of his stomach.

Logan gulps and looks down at the hand than back up at the trashed boy. Kendall smiles lazily with hooded eyes. And begins to rub circles around the shirt covered belly. " M-mine?" he asks, his voice slurred. Logan nods his head hesitantly. Kendall smiles and steps closer to the confused brunette. He places his hand on Logan's cheek making said boy flinch at the touch. Kendall frowns and leans down just a few centimeters away from Logan's lips.

" I'm the daddy?" he stumbles over his words. Logan's breath hitches and he nods. Kendall pulls back and smiles at Logan while still caressing the smart boys' pink cheek. " L-Logan…I love you" he says. Logan sucks in a huge breath. He knows this isn't right, Kendall is just using liquid courage it's not the real him. But he can't help himself but smile. Kendall then leans back down and kisses him softly.

They pull apart resting their foreheads together. Kendall smiling while touching Logan's stomach. " I l-love you…but I-I can't love this" he points to the stomach. Logan's breath hitches. He pulls back to look the drunk boy in the eyes. " Then you're no man" says Logan, softly. Kendall chuckles and nods his head. " More man than you'll ever know baby" he breathes out. Logan smiles and shakes his head while biting his lip quite flirtatiously. He steps up to Kendall and places his hands on the blondes chest. Making Kendall smile and wrap his arms around Logan pulling him closer.

He leans up his lips ghosting over Kendall's. " No…and since neither am I…let's both be girls". then his knee comes in contact with the blonde's jean covered crotch. Kendall let's out a grunt and falls back onto the floor while clutching his injured body part. He groans in pain as he rolls on the hard tiled ground. Logan leans down and get's in his face. " Now you can say you're not the dad, pathetic fuck" he hisses with so much hate. He stands up and begins to walk away, but he can't stop his body so he kicks Kendall hard in the ribs. Making the boy on the floor yelp and grab his sides while his tears fall…

Next morning.

Everyone is awake except for Logan and Kendall. They're all in the kitchen enjoying breakfast. The two boys were at the counter stuffing their faces with eggs and bacon. Mrs. Knight looks up from the sink. " James sweetie can you go wake up Logan so he can eat?" she asks politely. James nods and wipes his mouth with his cloth then walks towards Logan's room. Since he got pregnant Katie had offered up her room to him, so now she was stuck with Mrs. Knight.

James walks to the door and knocks lightly calling out Logan's name. after a few seconds James sighs and walks in. the room is dark and warm. Logan's bed is made and everything seems in place. James's brows furrow together as he walks in deeper. " Logie?" he calls out softly. He stands in the middle of the room his head looking around. Then his eyes land on a white piece of paper neatly laying on top of the pillow. James grabs it and reads it.

_Everyone, I'm sorry I left without telling anyone. Please don't be worried cause I'm going back to Minnesota with my parents until the babies are born. So don't think I did something stupid. If you're wondering why I left in the middle of the night, you can all ask Kendall when he wakes up. But I doubt he'll remember any of the things he said to me last night. I don't want you to think that Kendall is the only reason as to why I left. I left because it's too crowded in the apartment, because everyday I'm reminded that my babies will not have both their parents, because I don't want my pregnancy to go viral and simply just because I couldn't stand LA right now. But that's just probably my mood swings. After the babies are born I'll be more than glad to bring them up to meet their uncles, aunt and grandmother…and father if he'd like?. But also to pick up the rest of my things and quit the band. I'm sorry to all of you but especially you James. I know this is your dream but I have a much bigger responsibility now. I'm sure Big Time Rush will do fine without boring old me. Just remember James I'll always be your number one fan and thank you for being there when I needed someone I love you man. Carlitos, don't create too much havoc and get you all kicked out of the Palm Woods. And cool off on the corndogs ya?. Katie, don't try to take over the world on an empty stomach young lady. And don't cause your mother too much stress. Mama Knight. Thank you for everything, for being a mother to me, for taking care of me. Just for everything. And like I said don't be scared you'll get to meet your grandkids when they're born. You guys can call me or visit me, whatever you know how to reach me. I'll let you all know how I'm doing and how the babies are progressing. But until then just hang in there. I love you all and I'll see you in a few months. Yours truly, Logan Mitchell._

Everyone let out a shaky breath as they finished the note. Carlos and James didn't fight the tears. Katie was sad and Mrs. Knight was just plain devastated. She knew Kendall had done something to push Logan over the edge. To make him suddenly want to get up and leave during the middle of the night. He never told them he planned on going back to Minnesota. They were all brought out of thought when Kendall walked in muttering something about a head ache.

They all stared at each other. She could see the anger in James's eyes. He was gripping onto the couch tightly so he wouldn't be able to run over there and finish what Mrs. Knight started. She took a deep breath and stood up walking over to Kendall. Kendall was looking through the cabinets. When he felt a pair of eyes on him.

He turned around and frowned noticing how tense everyone was. He was about to speak up but James butt in. " You know you're lucky your mother is standing right there, because is she wasn't I'd be on my way to prison" he yelled, then storming off into his and Carlos's shared room slamming the door hard. Kendall furrowed his brows. " I didn't know getting cereal in the morning was a crime?" he said as if nothing. That made Carlos scoff and walk away.

" What's their problem?" he asks, taking a seat at the counter. Mrs. Knight sighs and places the letter in front of his face. He stares at her confused then takes the letter and begins to read it.

" What did you do to Logan that would make him leave in the middle of the night?" she asks. Clearly trying to control herself. Kendall gulps down his cereal finishing the letter. He just looks down at his bowl not being able to meet his mothers hurt expression. They stay like this for a few seconds before Mrs. Knight slams her hands down on the counter making Kendall look up at her shocked.

" Kendall!…what did you say" she grits. Kendall looks down again ashamed. That's enough to let her know that he did something obviously wrong. He wasn't expecting to be slapped across the face by his mother, she's let out all the anger and shame she feel's for her son right now through the slap. He clutches his stinging cheek looking at her wide eyed. Never has his mother laid a hand on him in that manner. Mrs. Knight was always a person to contemplate and meditate before resorting to any type of physical contact. But Kendall has past the line she has drawn.

" I can't believe you Kendall. I raised you better than this. You're obviously your fathers son".

" Mom don't" he squeaks pathetically. He hated being compared to his father. He left them when he was ten years old, they saw him every now and again but it was never the same parent child relationship he could have wished for. She wipes away a fallen tear and breaths in deeply.

" Then act like it…and with that she walks away leaving a broken Kendall. Katie stands up and shakes her head as if saying I'm embarrassed to say I'm your sister right now. That makes Kendall completely self destruct…


End file.
